


I hate everything about you

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Просто коротенькая пвп по романам.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	I hate everything about you

**Author's Note:**

> Эх, давно не брал я в руки шашек. В смысле, читал романы давно, так что могут быть небольшие шероховатости.  
> Слишком люблю этот фандом, спасибо ему за вдохновение вот уже больше 10 лет.  
> Пы. Сы: знаю, что название избитое, но больше на ум не пришло ничего)

– Хочешь меня? – смеется Данте – Тони! – и подзывает пальцем, пародируя какую-нибудь модель из рекламы одеколона. – Учти, это – эксклюзивное предложение!   
Верджил в жизни не признается, даже самому себе, что медлит потому что ему страшно, потому что, ну, в общем, у него немного опыта. Считай, что нет. На самом деле нет, когда бы? Поэтому он усмехается, зная, что Данте этого все равно не увидит в полной мере под бинтами, но догадается.   
– А ты настолько хорош, что оно того стоит?  
Данте – Тони! – приподнимает бровь.   
– Не проверишь, не узнаешь! Ну же, ты хочешь меня, у меня кожа от твоего взгляда чешется, иди сюда! – Д… Тони, Тони Рэдгрейв (это глупо) тянет его за руку к постели, вероятно – самой приличной из доступных ему сейчас, потому что Верджил, в общем-то, не считает деньги и предпочитает комфорт, которого слишком долго был лишен.   
Что ж… Это тоже вариант, да, почему бы нет? Это сделает тебе еще больнее, когда ты узнаешь, а в этом и состоит цель, таков план, так что, почему нет?  
– Презервативы в тумбочке.   
Тони кривится.   
– Я чист!  
Верджил в этом и не сомневается, Данте физически не может подхватить никакой заразы, с кем бы он там не спал. Но, во-первых, надо держать марку, а во-вторых… Ладно, он просто пытается следовать шаблону, о котором слышал.   
– Покажешь карту мед обследования?   
Тони закатывает глаза.   
– Еще паспорт у меня попроси. Ты шедеврально портишь настроение. Но… – он снова смеется и тянется к поясу брюк Верджила. – Любопытство – это моя слабость, а мне интересно, где еще ты носишь бинты. Или все-таки не носишь, а?  
Верджилу не надо просить у Данте паспорт. Он точно знает две вещи: Данте нет и восемнадцати; и его документы – подделка. Так что, какой смысл?   
Верджила скручивает от ненависти, когда Данте, толкнув его на постель, расправляется с его поясом, брюками, нижним бельем. Слишком быстро и слишком умело. Явно не в первый раз. Когда он, облизнувшись, наклоняется, Верджил вжимается затылком в подушку и чувствует, как по шее сзади ползут мурашки.   
Слишком умело. Не сомневаясь ни на секунду. Данте делал это раньше.   
Верджил упивается своей ненавистью, злостью и обидой, он вцепляется в растрепанные светлые пряди, тянет, царапает (хочет царапать, но из-за бинтов только надавливает, слегка массируя) кожу на затылке, и Данте, оторвавшись, мурлычет:  
– Я знал, что ты хочешь меня, но приятно удивлен, что так сильно. Тише, тише…  
Верджил и не думает жалеть его. О, нет, он хочет сделать ему больно, поэтому легко поддается спазмам, тянет за волосы, бросает взгляд вниз, запоминает… О, он запомнит все, он будет лелеять эти воспоминания. О том, как Данте отсасывал ему в гостинице, названия которой они оба не запомнят, о том, как растягивались его губы, как блестела на подбородке слюна, и как сверкали в уголках глаз слезы, Верджил хотел бы хорошенько запомнить все это – и покрасневшую кожу, и напряженное горло… Он не сопротивляется самому себе.  
Данте в ответ на легкую боль от сжатых в волосах пальцев прикрывает глаза и глухо стонет. А потом прерывается, вытирая (выглядит ужасно по-уличному, ни капли воспитания) рот тыльной стороной ладони.   
– Ну что, оно того стоит?  
Верджил стискивает зубы, стараясь дышать глубоко и ровно. Потом демонстративно закладывает руки за голову и откидывается на подушку.   
– И это все на что ты способен? Пока не очень впечатлило.   
Он готов к чему-то такому, но все равно вздрагивает, когда Дант… Тони хватает его за член.   
– Ну, может не твою голову, но знаешь, ниже, ты явно впечатлен! Но окей, окей, я понял, ты работать не хочешь, не подумал бы про тебя, но окей, сделаю все сам.   
– Слишком много болтаешь.   
Да… Тони. Тони фыркает и копается в поисках презервативов и смазки.   
Верджил наблюдает за ним. Он хочет запомнить все. Он хочет напомнить Данте потом об этой ночи. Он хочет насладиться этим. Его унижением, его болью, его последующим отчаяньем, поэтому он ничего не упускает.   
Тони не слишком-то заморачивается с подготовкой (учитывая, что никакой секс не может причинить ему реальный вред, это можно понять), но Верджил видит, чувствует, знает, что ему больно, когда он опускается, он все равно старается сделать это… Не слишком быстро. Постепенно. Брови сходятся на переносице, и Верджил впитывает это выражение лица, ему нравится, но он хочет больше, еще больше, поэтому без предупреждения давит Данте на бедра, заставляя опуститься рывком, заставляя вскрикнуть, Верджил уверен, больше от неожиданности, чем от боли, но все равно, все равно… Данте округляет глаза, у него сбивается дыхание, он закусывает губу, вцепившись Верджилу в рубашку, в которую он все еще одет, но им обоим на это плевать.   
– Какого черта?! – Тони возмущенно смотрит, и Верджил усмехается.  
– Ты сам обвинил меня в том, что я не слишком активен.   
Тони скалится, и хочет что-то сказать, но не успевает, они оба – хорошие бойцы, и смена позиции происходит быстро и без неприятностей, однако Дант.. Тони, Тони все равно снова стонет, когда Верджил заполняет его, подчиняет, наваливается сзади, прижимая своим весом к кровати.   
– Посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься.   
Он делает на пробу несколько движений, и, черт, он знает это тело, он знает каждый его мускул, он безошибочно ловит его реакции, всего несколько движений, и Тони почти жалобно стонет:  
– Быстрей, садист недоделанный, ну же!  
То, что нужно, о, да!  
Он запомнит это. Каждое мгновенье, каждый стон Данте, он запомнит. Он ненавидит Данте, за то, что вот это удовольствие для него – явно не впервые, а для его брата это первый раз, когда он погружается в этот сладкий омут; за то, что Данте выгибает спину, подстраиваясь, и после этого вцепляясь до белых костяшек в простыню при каждом движении; за то, что Данте знает, как ему выгнуться, знает, как хочет, знает, как ему хорошо, для него это не впервые.   
Верджил тянет его за волосы, выгибая еще сильнее, он мстит за то, что Данте забыл, за то, что жил в свое удовольствие, веселился, ел, пил, занимался сексом, нашел себе этот недоделанный суррогат семьи, друзей, приятелей, за то, что был не одинок, за то, что забыл… У Данте закатываются глаза и рвется под руками простыня, он захлебывается воздухом.  
– Да, о, да! Да-да-да-да-да-да, не останавливайся!  
Верджил и не думает, он не остановится, его сейчас вообще ничего не может остановить, он запомнит это, запомнит этот момент, запомнит еще один пункт своей мести, запомнит Данте таким, какой он сейчас – беспомощный, послушный, гибкий, умоляющий, подчиняющийся ему, в его руках, о, да, он запомнит…  
Он запомнит Данте, отдыхающим у него в руках, запомнит…  
…Его запах, и как его волосы щекочут кожу, он, наконец, избавился от рубашки, а Данте почти спит, положив голову ему на плечо, и Верджил завидует, завидует тому, как легко и безмятежно, совершенно не волнуясь о безопасности, Данте заснул рядом с тем, кого он совсем не знает, кто может оказаться – окажется – его врагом…  
…Запомнит его таким – растоптанным, беззащитным, глупым, обманутым.   
Данте улыбается сквозь дрему и бормочет:  
– Я знал, что будет круто. Жаль, не видел твоего лица…  
Верджил вспоминает, что надо поправить бинты.   
– Тебе бы не понравилось то, что ты мог увидеть.   
Данте фыркает.   
– Вряд ли. Ты классный.   
Верджил гладит его по волосам.   
– Я знаю. Спи.   
– И самоуверенный… Но все равно классный.   
Такой глупый. Данте засыпает с улыбкой и спит до утра, просыпаясь в постели один. Предсказуемо, но почему-то все равно обидно.


End file.
